


Slave. Warrior. Viking?

by Moonblood13



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblood13/pseuds/Moonblood13
Summary: my own story.  loosely norse related but if i get something completely wrong tell me.The Danes are warring with the Saxxons.Saxxons used "sinful' women in a trap. One survived.Enslaved by the danes for better or worse.Will the Gods favor her or will she be forgotten in history?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Slave. Warrior. Viking?

What makes one sinful?

In the Saxxon world, It's a king ruling on behalf of the Christian God because he believes he may speak for what the Christian God wishs.  
Being accused is to be guilty. If you confessed to Adultery or Pre-martial coupling, You will get freedom back with a few less facial features. Who needs lips, ears or a nose. Or you can not confess and live out your days in prison with torturing into confession is always around the corner and of course the living standards are of the highest quality. If your take on high quality is stone floors to sleep on, the endless smell of shit, and food rations so small the rats won't even eat it.

Dead doesn't seem so bad, if this is life. But the Gods may raise you from even the darkest place to Vahalla if only you fight for them. They simply ask will you fight for me?

POV main character  
I lay on the uneven stones of the prison cell floor unable to move. So tired. My bones are weary of this existence. The hunger pains make curl up like a babe. I wish for this to end. My father cast me here. He claimed I laid with a wanderer. I don't remember if i did. I think maybe. But it's so hard to think bad. I'm so tired. it's so cold. Am I still alive? is this hell? No, the fires of hell are meant to be warm and burn flesh from bone. No, I live. Why am I here again? So tired. Just need to close my eyes.

My cell door opens with much clanging. So much noise and the torch light is too bright. I can't conjure the strength to block my eyes. It's the confessor "confess and you may eat and drink." she held a bucket of water. I mumble the words "I confess." the words go unheard and I am unable to repeat them.

The confessor is gone and I can finally close my eyes. "If there is any God listening, do not forsake me." I mumble just before darkness takes me.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment, please. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
